June 10th
by alwaysbrennan
Summary: A Judy Garland tribute... Bones style! Booth finds out something new about Brennan. It's all fluff!


**It's been a long time! **

**So, yesterday was Judy Garland's birthday, and being the devoted fan that I am I decided I would write a Bones/Judy tribute. So here it is! **

**I do not own Bones nor do I own anything to do with the fantabulous Judy Garland.**

**ooOOoo**

_"Grab you coat and get your hat_

_Leave your worries on the doorstep"_

Booth heard a faint noise coming from inside his partner's apartment. It sounded like singing, but Brennan never sang… Hell, she never let herself loose. No, that couldn't be Bones singing.

Booth rang the doorbell once, twice, three times and still Brennan never answered. He knew she was home. He had just called her fifteen minutes ago when he was leaving his place.

She left him no choice.

"Bones? I'm coming in. Where in the world are you?"

_"Can't you hear that pitter pat_

_Why that happy tune is your tune_

_Life can be so sweet on the sunny side of the street"_

There is was again. Music, singing… fun. Bones was having fun! This may not be a first, but it was one from maybe only a handful. Booth made his way through the living room to the hallway. The sound became louder.

_"I used to walk in the shade_

_With my blues on parade_

_But now I'm not afraid"_

"Bones, I'm here. Show yourself." Booth yelled as he came up to her bedroom door.

The music stopped abruptly and the door swung open.

"Booth! You got here quick. I'm sorry, I was… uh… folding laundry."

"Sure you were, Bones. I heard music; you were dancing around your room, weren't you?" He started shaking his hips.

"I was doing laundry. End of story."

"Who was singing? Well, I mean, I know you were singing, but who was the artist?"

"I was not singing!"

"Of course you weren't," Booth added sarcastically, "but seriously, who was singing?"

"I like to listen to Judy Garland while I do household chores. It makes time go by faster."

"So you admit it, you were singing!"

"Fine. Yes, I was humming along… horribly."

"Don't be so modest there Bones. I heard you singing and you were very good. You could give Judy Garland a run for her money."

"What? No, no one has or will ever be as good as Judy! There is only one Judy Garland."

"Woah, Bones. No need to get all defensive. What's going on today? You are not acting like yourself."

"Sorry. It's just, well, today is Judy Garland's 87th birthday."

"Wait, I thought she was dead?"

"If she were alive, today would be her 87th birthday."

"I don't get it."

"Come here." Brennan took Booth's hand and lead him back into the living room and over to the couch. She points to a stack of movies, "These are all of Judy's movies. My mother and I collected them all. Well, not all of them, I have added the newer DVD's."

"Your mother loved Judy Garland?"

"Yes and every year on her birthday we would watch all of her films together as a tribute. We would eat ice cream and laugh and cry. Her movies are really amazing."

"So why did you invite me over if you wanted to have your 'Judy Garland Film Festival'? I would have understood if you wanted to be alone."

"I didn't want to be alone this year. I wanted it to be like when my mother was alive. I wanted to share this day with someone I care about." She pauses temporarily, unsure of what to say, "I should have told you before, I don't even know if you like Judy Garland."

Booth sees her pulling up her walls again and quickly jumps into action. "I liked that song you were singing. So I think I will like the rest. Plus, who doesn't love The Wizard of Oz?"

"It's one of the greatest movies of all times." Brennan says, smiling broadly.

"And I would have stayed anyway, Bones. I'm just glad you are sharing something you love with me. I feel special."

Booth moves closer to her on the couch and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She leans into him.

"What's first on the list?"

"It's a tough decision. It's between Little Nelly Kelly and Meet Me in St. Louis."

"Well it's your marathon, so your choice."

Brennan starts Meet Me in St. Louis, deciding she should gradually introduce him to the brilliance of Judy Garland.

The beginning credits roll through.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the song that you were singing?"

"On the Sunny Side of the Street."

**ooOOoo**

**Yep, that's it. Just a cute little oneshot. Give a shout out if you love, adore, and admire Judy Garland! And even if you don't I'd still like to hear from you:)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDY GARLAND!!!**


End file.
